Kesialan itu (Menurutnya) Hujan
by Mia Dullindal
Summary: Sial sekali Kanda Yu belakangan ini. Bukannya dia tengah emosi, tapi keadaan akhir-akhir ini—bahkan di Black Order dan di tengah misi pun ia sial. Kanda Yu.ad and Review please!


**Kesialan itu (Menurutnya) Hujan**

_D. gray-Man and all authorized characters and trademarks belongs to Katsura Hoshino._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Sial sekali Kanda Yu belakangan ini.

Bukannya dia tengah emosi, tapi keadaan akhir-akhir ini—bahkan di Black Order dan di tengah misi pun ia sial.

Pertama, Komui mengacau Order dengan Komurin blahblah-nya itu, kemudian si Komu-blahblah itu menjatuhkan soba-super-nikmat yang seharusnya menjadi jatah sarapannya bersama secangkir ocha hangat; makanan yang lezat sekali saat Order diselimuti kabut pertanda musim dingin, huh?

Tak sampai disitu, setelah Komurin blahblah sial itu, si kakek Tiedoll mencercanya dengan seribu pertanyaan tatkala mendapati Kanda hendak berangkat untuk misi. Mulai dari hendak kemana ia pergi hingga apakah sapu tangannya sudah ia bawa. Dan Kanda bertahan untuk tidak menghunus Mugennya lagi seperti pada kasus Komu-sial-rin semenit tadi.

Bertahanlah Kanda, setelah keluar dari gerbang Order, kau akan aman sepenuhnya.

Tidak juga, ia terhambat (lagi-lagi) di gerbang karena Allen Walker dan Lavi yang baru saja pulang. Melihat si rambut putih sok keren itu (menurut Kanda, senyumannya seperti playboy ala Prancis dan ia kesal. Tapi sepertinya Kanda memang selalu kesal, bukan?)

"Oi, Yuu! Kau mau pergi? Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

"Berisik, Kelinci."

"Namanya Lavi, dasar Bakanda!"

"Apa? Kau menantangku heh, Moyashi!"  
"Apaaa?!"

Marie perlu beberapa menit untuk memisahkan dua pemuda berbeda watak itu.

.

.

Dan sekarang, di tengah misinya memburu akuma yang berada di Norwegia, mendung masih mengiringi jalannya. Puncaknya, hujan turun dengan sangat lebat, sampai-sampai orang mengira raksasa yang berada di atas awan tengah membersihkan tangki air mereka. Dan tentu saja si sial Kanda, yang terpisah dari Marie dan Miranda, karena dia yang larinya paling cepat, basah kuyup sendirian di sebuah gubuk tua tidak berpenghuni di tengah desa. Ia melihat beberapa penduduk mondar-mandir dengan peneduh berupa jerami rajutan dan kain tebal.

Wanita itu sendirian, paman itu bersama anak perempuannya, anak laki-laki itu dengan ibunya.

Kanda yang jengah, sungguh malang. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk membuang bosan.

"Kakak, sedang apa disini?"

Seorang gadis kecil, ia basah kuyup dengan tas dari kulit yang memperlihatkan isinya: bola kecil, bunga-bunga hutan, kantong air dan tumbuhan yang tidak jelas apa namanya karena tutupnya yang terbuka. Kanda hanya diam, ia malas melayani pertanyaan merepotkan yang (menurutnya) diucapkan oleh makhluk merepotkan. Lagipula sebentar lagi hujan akan berhenti...mungkin.

"Kakak, kau laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Baiklah, mungkin sebentar lagi akan berhenti.

"Tapi rambutmu panjang, kau laki-laki ya?"

Mungkin Vili dan Thor sedang bertempur di atas sini...

"Wah, kakak prajurit ya? Lihat! Kakak membawa pedang! Eh, tapi pedang kok kecil, kak?"

Astaga, apakah palu Mjolnir milik Thor terlempar entah kemana?

"Kakak tidak bisa bicara ya?"

Mungkin Thor sedang kalah.

"Lihat, kak! Aku bawa bunga hutan lho!"

Mungkin Vili memang kuat.

"Kakak mau satu?"

Mungkin Kanda tidak bisa membantu Thor.

"Nanti akan kuberi kalau kakak bicara!"

Mungkin...

"Kakak?"

ASTAGA.

"Kau berisik sekali. Kau tahu tidak?"dan Kanda melemparkan _deathglare_ pada gadis kecil tak bersalah itu. Tentu saja, karena ia tak bersalah, ia tak merasa takut sekalipun. "Kakak galak sekali kak?"

"Itu karena kau berisik."

"Aku sedang bertanya kok, aku tidak berisik kan, kak?"

"Tidak, kau itu berisik."

"Habisnya aku bosan, aku mau mengobrol dengan kakak!"  
"Kalau begitu mengobrollah dengan tanganku."  
"Tangan kan tidak bisa menjawab kak!"  
Perempatan kecil di wajah Kanda mulai bertambah lagi. Dan hujan tidak kunjung reda. Jika begini, mau tak mau meladeni...

"Kakak?"

Suara kecil itu memanggilnya kembali. Dengusan kesal Kanda menutup harapannya sendiri. Mungkin memang kesialannya hari ini karena hujan ini. Atau mendung di Black Order tempo hari mengikutinya kesini? Apa ini kutukan si Kelinci-bawel dan Moyashi-pendek tempo hari?

"Kakak tahu?" gadis kecil itu mulai berbicara lagi. "Kalau hujan, lebih baik kita saling mengobrol dengan orang yang ada di dekat kita. Soalnya, kalau kita diam sendirian, kita akan merasa sepi dan cepat bosan, kemudian kita jadi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Karena tidak melakukan apa-apa, maka kita jadi lebih mudah kedinginan. Kalau kedinginan, kita akan masuk angin. Begitu kata mama, kak,"cengiran menutup keceriwisan gadis kecil itu. Tentu saja Kanda masih tidak menjawab. Tapi ia mendengarkan kalimat barusan.

Kedinginan, huh?

"Kakak kedinginan tidak?" ah, rupanya gadis kecil itu kedinginan. Spontan Kanda melepas mantelnya, membuat seragam Black Ordernya tak tertutup lagi. Ia menyampirkannya ke bahu gadis itu.

"Sepertinya hujan akan bertahan sampai malam..."

"Apa? Kakak ngomong apa?"

"Hei, kau," panggil Kanda pendek. "Kalau kau tidak ingin sendirian disini, terobos saja hujannya. Rumahmu toh..."  
"Vinnia!"

Sebuah suara memotong perkataannya. Dari penglihatannya, Kanda melihat wanita muda mengenakan payung dan melambai ke arah mereka. Jadi itu ibu si gadis kecil cerewet...

"Mama!" melompat dengan cepat, si empu nama tentu saja langsung melesat ke arah ibunya. Sebelum benar-benar jauh dari Kanda, ia menoleh lagi. "Terima kasih mantelnya, kak!"  
"Hn," Kanda menggumam,ia ikut berlari ke arah yang berbeda, tempat ia meninggalkan Marie dan Miranda tadi. Mungkin mereka juga ikut mencarinya.

.

.

* * *

"Astaga, Kanda-san! Kukira kau lenyap entah kemana..." Miranda panik melihat Kanda yang basah kuyup. Ujung-ujung jarinya segera meraih handuk dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda berambut biru itu. Kanda hanya diam, sementara Marie melihat jam.

"Kau tahu, kau sudah pergi 6 jam lamanya, kukira kau sudah tepar di suatu tempat, Kanda."

Enam jam?

"Selama itu ya, padahal kukira hanya sebentar."

"Biasanya orang akan menghitung menit saking bosannya di saat menunggu hujan reda seperti ini, tapi bahkan kau tidak merasa sudah melewatkan enam jam?" Marie memperlihatkan wajah protes yang lucu, yang bahkan membuat Miranda hampir tertawa karenanya.

"Aku tidak merasakannya. Mungkin karena aku mengobrol dengan orang lain."

Sembari menyahut protes Marie, Kanda berlalu dan memasuki kamar hotelnya di daerah pinggiran kota, tidak peduli dengan wajah heran Marie dan Miranda.

.

.

* * *

_Tidak merasa kedinginan, ya?_

_Mungkin gadis itu benar juga._

_Kesialan hari ini, mungkin ada baiknya juga, bukan?_

_-END-_


End file.
